blantonversefandomcom-20200215-history
Esther Chamberlain
Esther Chamberlain '''is one of the most powerful witches in history, and she is responsible for creating the Original Vampire. Esther is the wife of Christopher Chamberlain, the mother of Thomas Chamberlain and the adoptive grandmother of Elizabeth Chamberlain. Esther is the a member of the '''Chamberlain Family. Early History |-|Early Life= The Middle Ages, 10th Century Esther was born in a witch family in the Kingdom of Norway some time during the 10th Century. Esther had an older sister. It's implied that Esther was close to her mother as she would later tell her son that her mother taught her about the starling bird's tune. She was once close to her sister but they had differing outlooks and different points of view which caused them to grow apart. Despite being born from a powerful witch bloodline, Esther was not interested in the practice of magic after meeting Chris, who swore to protect her, unlike her sister, who devoted herself to the Black Arts. Personality Esther is a devoted and loving mother to her son prior to him becoming a vampire. She wanted the best for her son, and fearing he would die because of the werewolves, she used a spell which turned him into a vampire. Physical Appearance Esther is a tall, slim and beautiful woman in her mid to late 40's, somewhere between 45-49. She has long natural blond hair and brown eyes. She has fine facial features, which testified to her Scandinavian origins. She did not use makeup in 10/11 century, but after returning to the life she began to emphasize her beauty. Long, flowing dresses she turned on aristocratic dress - her taste alluded to taste of her husband and son. Her son did not inherited the color of her eyes. Powers and Abilities Esther is amongst the greatest and most powerful, dark witches in history, due to her various acts of great significance to the future, mostly negative. According to Thomas, she is also a master of possession, with evidence provided by her possession. She was able to not only overwhelm the consciousness of each of the other women, but able to leave them unharmed. She has shown herself to be proficient in snapping bones, breaking necks, and ripping/puncturing flesh with only simple hand gestures, and can easily use telekinesis to rip a heart from a victim's chest. Weaknesses Esther has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationship Unnamed Sister Esther's relationship with her elder sister is a seemingly complicated one. She seemed to be disappointed and angered that Esther chose to devote her life to being a wife and mother instead of devoting life to witchcraft. In spite of that, she seemed to care about her sister when Esther begged Dahlia to use her magic to help her get pregnant and agreed to help her. Name * Esther is a female Persian name (استر) which means "star" or a Hebrew form of the Persian goddess Ishtar. In the Old Testament, Esther is the name of the Jewish queen of King Ahasuerus of Persia who save her people from the wicked plans of Haman. Category:Chamberverse Characters